


A feu et à sang

by TorriGilly



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorriGilly/pseuds/TorriGilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot - Drame</p>
<p>Des coups de feu, un cri, un tueur malicieux, du sang, une victime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feu et à sang

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de la jeune Lisa, l'une des 7 Caïnomanes originales, qui m'a donné son accord pour poster sur ce compte [création de compte, tout ça, tout ça =) ]
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =)

Un coup de feu, plusieurs suivirent. Un cri, celui de Lucie, il glaça Caïn sur place incapable de bouger, de se retourner, il prononça son nom "Lucie". Même pas celui de la femme portant son enfant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lucie, il l'aimait secrètement. Après cela les évènements l'avaient dépassé, on pouvait entendre Sonia hurler à l'aide, il ne broncha pas mais au moment où elle dit "Lucie est blessée" il réagit, roulant vers elle. Elle était au sol, regardant les yeux de Caïn, elle était brouillée, ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle leva sa main vers lui et il se baissa comme il put pour l'attraper, la serrant fortement. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant que sa tête ne vacille vers l’arrière.

Quelques mois plus tard.

Il se leva mais elle n’était pas là.  
Il fallait qu'il s’habitue.  
Il ne verrait plus son sourire.  
Il rentra dans son bureau et appela "Lucie Delambre"  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne répondait plus. Plus, depuis quelques mois.  
Ce fut Borel qui répondit à sa place, à ce moment une vague de tristesse envahit son visage, Borel ne put que répondre "elle n'est plus là".  
Caïn pensait à elle tous les jours, il voulait qu'elle revienne, il voulait encore lui serrer la main, il voudrait lui souffler un "je t'aime" pour la première fois.  
Chaque jour le poids sur ses épaules devenait plus lourd.   
Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait disparu. Qu’elle ne reviendrait plus.  
Il priait en silence, lui qui n'avait jamais cru en dieu, ni en quoi que ce soit mais pour Lucie il était capable de tout.  
Capable de risquer sa vie.  
Il donna rageusement un coup de poing contre les casiers de rangement métalliques. Le choc fit un bruit sourd, le métal était cabossé et sa main souffrait.  
Depuis des mois ses soirées se ressemblaient, il passait son temps à se soûler. Le lendemain ne savant même pas comment il était rentré à sa maison. Le Whisky était devenu son meilleur ami.  
Il n’était plus que vent dans la foule. N’avait plus la force de faire des blagues de cul.

Depuis la mauvaise nouvelle il avait rompu avec Sonia. Et on lui avait fait savoir qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, il n’osera jamais l'avouer mais perdre le bébé ne l'avait pas touché, il ne faisait plus parti de son cœur meurtri, la seule place était pour Lucie.


End file.
